On The Roof
by Dustfingers-Angel
Summary: (My OC) Katt meets her boyfriend, Kurt Wagner 'Nightcrawler' on the roof of Xavier Mansion while (almost) everyone else is asleep. Set between X-Men 2 and Last Stand. Part of my Kattlyn Chekhov series. Disclaimer; i don't own Marvel


I yawned quietly, looking up at the night sky to find all the constellations I knew. Kurt told me to meet him up there at midnight, I was about 10 minutes early but that was fine, this way I could stare at the stars.

Sitting forward, I slipped of my jacket. The top I was wearing was held up at the front by a strap that went loosely round the back of my neck, and the back was quite low; I had lots of tops similar to this simply because they were more comfortable for my wings. It was a lovely warm summer night, perfect for a rooftop meeting.

Slowly, I stretched my wings out; as they stretched further and grew larger, I arched my back with a deep sigh. I flapped my wings back and forth a few times to ease them off; there wasn't much room inside the school for my maximum wingspan, seeing as both wings were 12 feet long and 9 feet tall when largest. The huge wings dwarfed my body as I sat alone on the roof of Xavier mansion, shielding myself from the soft breeze that chilled the night air. I would never tell anyone, but I am proud of my wings – I had even made sure that my suit had been thought out to accommodate for them at their full size.

I stretched my wings back as far as they would go so that I could feel the breeze on my dark purple skin. From up here I could see the majority of the mansion grounds in great detail – when I focused my eyes specifically – every leaf, every pebble, every blade of grass, every mosquito hovering above the swimming pool. It was mid summer and the mosquitoes had set to work annoying the students for months now; I found it amusing, probably due to the fact that they didn't annoy me, to watch they students hopelessly attempt to swat the tiny insects away.

Just as I had turned my eyes back to the stars, a loud _bamf_ accompanied by the smell of sulphur alerted me to my boyfriend's sudden appearance. Kurt had appeared right beside me, mere centimetres apart, "Gute Abend, Kattlyn" Kurt said in his strong German accent.

"Good evening to you too, Kurt" I kissed him once on the cheek as Kurt shuffled closer to me. He wrapped one arm around me, across the small of my back, and took my hand with the other. Not for the first time, I noted the stark contrast between my blue boyfriend's thick Germanic accent and my faint Russian one.

"You are wunderbar, you know that" Kurt told me as he smiled so happily. His yellow eyes stood out so brilliantly against the dark background of the night. "Women should be jealous to look like you do Katt; you are perfect, meine Liebst"

I blushed, turning my dark purple cheeks navy blue. "You are beautiful too Kurt, more so than I"

"There is where we disagree, Darling"

"Then let's just agree to disagree"

Kurt smiled and kissed my still blushing cheek. My tail swished by my side as Kurt and I talked quietly about the trivial things that had kept us busy through out the day, classes and students and colleagues and friends. As we talked Kurt's tail swished casually (well, as casually as a human's tail can) closer and closer to me, eventually Kurt's tail reached over my leg to catch mine. Laughing at the randomness of the situation, Kurt and I held each other close as our tails twisted around each other again and again.

Gently I brought round my wings, cradling Kurt under one then bring the other round until the tips overlapped. Within the enclosed space between my wings Kurt and I lent in closer, wrapping our arms around each other we stared into the yellow eyes of our partner. Kurt smiled and lent in, blue skin meeting purple gently. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to Kurt's. I melted into him as he gently returned the kiss. Teasingly I bit down lightly on his bottom lip, moving back the tiniest amount I looked up at Kurt, raising my hand to hold his angel face; I ran my hands through his messy hair then kissed him playfully on the nose.

Kurt laughed and I grinned. I loved Kurt's laughed, it was so pure and honestly happy, and he sounded like a child, all blissful and care free. I was about to tell him just how much I loved his laugh when a loud wolf whistle broke through the air. Bringing my wings back behind me, I knelt up to see who had seen us. Logan stood on the grass by the side of the mansion, one eyebrow raised and both hands on his hips. "Could you grab my jacket Darling" I smiled and Kurt picked up the discarded jacket. We stood and Kurt wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Should we go down to see him?" Kurt asked tiredly.

"We probably should" I sighed with a laugh, "Hold on"

I held onto Kurt as he held onto me; we took a step back, then ran off the edge of the roof. Kurt clung on tighter to me and I spread my wings like a parachute, letting us glide to the ground safely. With a satisfied smirk, we appeared beside the Wolverine, who was giving us both a severely judgemental look that made Kurt let go of me and hide behind my wing.

"Don't you two have a room for that?" Logan asked sarcastically in his Canadian growl.

"Didn't the professor say that even you should be asleep by 1AM Logan?" I retorted with sweet sarcasm as I folded my wings down behind me, exaggeratedly checking my watch.

Logan snorted slightly then laughed, "Get to bed, the two of you. _I'll_ worry about me"

I smiled and shook my head, Logan had been my friend for a very long time and he meant the world to me; the man had turned into the most dominant father figure in my life. "We're just going," I smiled and stepped forward, bringing Logan into a friendly hug, tip-toeing to reach up to his shoulders, "You know I will always worry about you" I whispered to him before stepping away and taking Kurt's hand again.

"Good night Logan" I smiled.

"G'night kid"

"Gute Nacht Herr Logan" piped up Kurt shyly.

"Yeah, night Smurf" Logan growled, but in a friendly kind of way that you really only pick up on when you've known him for as long as I have.

I smiled innocently and then, with a _bamf_, we were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PS, there is a sequel to this called 'Art Class', just so you know :)


End file.
